


Put On Your Red Shoes and Dance the Blues

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: We're All The Same Height Lying Down [2]
Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Lee doesn't do dancing, Lee likes to watch his lovers, Multi, and they know he likes to watch, but Tom and Vix both love it, but he's having none of it, but they still can't get him to dance, so they put on a show, they drag him out dancing anyway, they've tried to convince him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I’m too tall.  Tall people don’t dance.  It’s just not right.”<br/>                                                                                     -	Lee Pace</p><p>That’s Lee’s opinion on dancing and he’s sticking to it.  Doesn’t mean that he’s averse to watching both his lovers on the dance floor though.  In fact, it’s almost enough to make him put his dancing shoes on and join in. </p><p>Almost, but not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On Your Red Shoes and Dance the Blues

**Author's Note:**

> There’s just something about this trio that makes me want to write. I’ve already written over 10k in the last 2 days and was intending on spending today having a movie marathon. Alas, this gang of 3 just won’t leave me alone so I put fingers to keyboard and wrote some more.
> 
> This one could be considered to be more from Lee’s POV than the last instalment of this series. It wasn’t intentional really but it kind just felt right to do it that way.
> 
> As always, all comments welcome, even negative ones or how else am I gonna learn, right? And if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see in future instalments, please do let me know and I’ll see what I can do ;)
> 
> Title taken from David Bowie's Lets Dance.

> _“But I’m too tall.  Tall people don’t dance.  It’s just not right.”_
> 
>                                                                                                                  -          _Lee Pace_

“Can we go dancing?  I wanna go dancing,” Vix says, as she wanders into the lounge to find Tom stretched out on the couch reading a new script and he looks up at her with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m always up for dancing,” He says a little excitedly.  “Not sure that Mr ‘Tall People Don’t Dance’ is going to want to though.”

“Well, Mr Grumpy Pants can just sit and watch then,” Vix huffs as she lifts Tom’s legs up so that she can flop down next to him. 

“And you know how he loves to watch,” Tom chuckles and the pair of them hear a key in the front door as Lee comes home.  He shuffles into the lounge, dropping his bag and coat on the nearest chair before coming over to the couch to flop down on top of the other two.  He shoves his nose into the side of Tom’s neck and wriggles as close he can.  When he eventually settles, Tom brings a hand up to run through Lee’s hair and gets a sigh in return.

“I think someone has had a shitty day,” Tom snickers and Lee just grumbles into his neck. 

“N’aww, poor baby,” Vix pouts and slips a hand under the back of Lee’s t-shirt to rub soothing circles into the skin of his lower back.  “Y’know what’ll make you feel better?”

“Sleep?  Beer?  Murder?” Lee mumbles into Tom’s neck.

“Dancing,” Vix and Tom both say together and Lee groans into Tom’s neck.

“I don’t dance.  Tall people don’t dance,” Lee grumbles.

“That’s bollocks and you know it,” Tom laughs and Lee nips the skin of his neck in retaliation.  “Pint Size and I want to go dancing and we’re not going to leave you here to sulk on your own so you’re coming with us.”

“Fine.  But you’re not getting me on that dance floor,” Lee sighs and rolls off Tom to stand up and run a hand over his face.

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Vix grins, jumping up from the couch and getting on tip toe to give Lee a quick kiss before disappearing towards the bedroom to get changed.

 

****   ****   ****   ****   ****   ****

 

A few hours later and the trio are out at a club ordering a round of shots at the bar.  Tom and Vix are both surprised at how little persuasion it took to get Lee to agree to come out with the pair of them, but then Lee never needs that much cajoling to watch both his lovers doing something that they both adore.  And the pair of them love dancing more than most other things.  It’s a way for Vix to let off steam and Tom is.....well Tom is just Tom and dancing is his thing.  Sometimes, when he’s particularly excited about something or just really happy, he’ll break into some spontaneous moves right there and then, wherever he is.  It’s something that Lee loves about him, that ability to just be able to express himself like that wherever he is and whatever he happens to be doing.  It’s adorable how childlike it can make him seem sometimes.

Lee has always been a little jealous of Tom’s ability to dance.  The tallest of the trio has always felt awkward whenever he’s made it onto a dance floor.  Being so tall, he just feels gangly and out of place trying to bust some moves.  He always towers above everyone else and has never professed to have anything even resembling rhythm.  He just feels wrong so he doesn’t dance.  And anyway, he’d rather stand on the sidelines and watch Vix and Tom enjoy themselves.  He likes to watch them both let go, just let the music take them and they’re a joy to watch.  Tom is all tall, lithe lines and Vix is curves and muscle, both of them painting quite the picture as they claim the dance floor between them.  And if Lee is really lucky, the other two will put on a show for him because they know how much he loves to watch them.  It’s a form of voyeuristic foreplay for Lee and he can watch from the shadows for hours, lost in the sinuous undulations of his lover’s bodies under the multicoloured lights of whichever club they happen to be in.  He’ll watch as they both let go and tune into each other’s movements, slotting together perfectly.  Lee knows that if he went over and joined in, he would fit together with them like he was the missing piece, but he never does.

Vix has managed to get Lee to dance the grand total of once.  It was at a wedding for a close friend of hers and the champagne had been flowing all day.  Everyone was more than a little drunk and Vix had dragged Lee onto the dance floor and draped herself over him and whispered all sorts of filth into his ear.  It wasn’t necessarily dancing that followed; rather more simulated sex, but Vix had deemed it a success of sorts.  So far, she hadn’t managed to get him in his dancing shoes again, much to her annoyance.  Tom hadn’t had any better luck either.  Between them, they’d tried all sorts of ways to get Lee to join in but it just wasn’t his thing.  They’d tried dancing games for the mountain of games consoles that Vix insisted on collecting but that always just ended up being a heated and frantic competition between her and Tom with Lee howling with laughter from the couch. 

Not even Vix installing a pole in the basement of their house could convince Lee.  Vix had discovered that pole dancing was an excellent workout for her as it wasn’t tedious like going to the gym and it worked her upper body and core muscles better than most other things.  It was also something that she could get creative with when it involved music.  The entire basement had been turned into a training room so that none of them had to go to the gym anymore if they didn’t want to.  It gave Vix the space she needed for martial arts and it was also the ideal space for fight training for all 3 of them, something that Vix was slowly teaching the pair of them. It was also the perfect room for dancing in.  When the pole had been installed, Lee had wandered into the basement to find Vix wrapping herself around it wearing nothing but her tiny work out shorts and cropped sports top.  As soon as she’d seen him watching open mouthed from the bottom of the stairs, she’d put on a show for him that had left him panting hotly and straining against the front of his jeans.  But not even that could convince him of the merits of dancing and he still flatly refused to join in with them.

And now, he’s propped up against the bar that runs all along one side of the club’s dance floor, drink in hand as he watches Vix pull Tom off towards the mass of bodies packed onto the central floor.  He watches as the pair of them make space for themselves in a spot where they’re sure that Lee can see them and grinning at each other, start to move to the almost deafening music together.  It’s fast and hypnotic as he watches them both let go and dance almost manically, throwing themselves into the mass of the crowd.  They’ve both got huge smiles on their faces as they really bust some moves, both enjoying it and both getting hotter and sweatier by the minute.  Lee licks as his lips at the memory of what he knows both their skin will taste like later.  He loves it when they’re both flushed and breathless from dancing, both covered in sweat with muscles that ache in all the right places.

After what feels like hours, the music starts to slow as the night moves on, the beat steadier and more sensuous and the crowd on the dance floor starts to thin a little as people begin to make their way home.  Lee sees his lovers move closer to the edge of the floor to where they know he can see them.  Tom pulls Vix in a little closer and with a quick in Lee’s direction, he leans down to capture Vix’s lips in a kiss.

Ah, Lee thinks smirking into his tumbler of scotch.  It’s going to be _that_ kind of dancing tonight then.

For between them, Vix and Tom seem to be determined to drive Lee quietly mad with want for the pair of them.  Lee looks on as Tom turns Vix in his arms and presses himself against her back, not an inch of space between them, slotting his hands against her hips like they were made to fit there.  She lets her head fall back on his shoulder, arms coming up so that she can lock her hands behind his neck.  Tom turns them a little so that Lee has the perfect view of Vix stretched out against Tom’s long body.  She gives Lee a sultry smirk as if daring him to come and join them.  He shakes his head at her with a knowing smile, looking at the pair of them from over the top of his glass. 

Lee watches as Tom starts to let his hands wander over Vix’s body, the thin material of her top doing nothing to hide the fact she’s reacting to Tom’s fingertips.  She tips her head to one side and Tom eagerly lowers his head to start leaving a trail of kisses done her neck.  He watches Vix’s eyes slide closed as Tom reaches the point where her neck becomes shoulder and his pupils dilate as he sees Vix’s lips part in a moan when Tom sets his teeth to her skin.  She arches up into it, her breasts straining against her top as the motion pushes her ass into Tom’s crotch.  Lee’s grip on his glass tightens as he watches Tom’s hands go back to Vix’s hips and pull her back against him hard, all the while moving to the music that’s blaring out of the speakers. 

They’re beautiful together like this and Lee’s eyes devour the sight of them, branding it onto his memory as he takes in the slide of their bodies against each other.  Vix doesn’t care that Tom is essentially spreading her open for Lee to see, doesn’t care that they are surrounded by other people.  She may be fully clothed but Tom is presenting her to him, almost as if she were an offering to him.  The music drowns out the delicious sounds that he knows are escaping her lips as she writhes against Tom’s body but his memory fills in what the music takes away.  Tom has moved back to her ear and Lee can see his lips moving.  If the way that Vix’s eyes fly open is any indication, he’s whispering a stream of absolute filth to her.  For someone that always appears to be so charming and gentlemanly, Tom is quite the dirty talker.  Lee has been on the receiving end of the litany of obscenities that he’s capable of and he isn’t ashamed to admit that he was very close to coming in his pants when he heard it.  Especially when Tom used that low, husky tone paired with his cut glass English diction.  It never fails to make Lee go embarrassingly weak at the knees when Tom does that to him.  And he can only imagine what Tom is saying to Vix now.  Whatever it is, it’s reducing her to a shivering wreck.  Lee can see the full body shudder roll through her as Tom continues to talk to her and Lee feels himself lean forward on his stool as if to try and hear what it is that Tom is saying to her.

After long moments of watching Tom and Vix rub against each other in the most delicious of ways, Lee can’t stand it any longer.  He stands up abruptly when he was sure that he’s willed his hardness away enough to be able to walk properly and prowls his way over to his lovers.  Both of them are a little surprised when Lee puts one of his hands over Tom’s on Vix’s hip but neither of them waste any time in pulling him in so that he’s pressed against Vix from chest to thigh.  Vix can’t help the moan that escapes her when she’s sandwiched between both of them, a moan that this time Lee can hear.

“I thought you didn’t dance,” Tom smirks, looking at Lee from under his lashes.

“I don’t,” Lee answers, running the back of his hand up Vix’s stomach and brushing over her breast to where her nipple is hard against the fabric of her thin t-shirt.  She gasps and bites her bottom lip as he does it again.

“Then to what do we owe the honour of your presence on the dance floor?” Tom asks, nipping at Vix’s neck so that she arches her back again, this time causing her chest to brush against Lee.

“I came over to tell you that it’s time to go home,” Lee growls, tilting Tom’s head back with a finger under his chin so that he can kiss him hungrily.  When he pulls away, Tom is even more flushed than before.  He then kisses Vix in turn, swallowing her whimper when he playfully pinches her nipple.

“Oh?  Weren’t you enjoying the show?” Vix asks coyly when Lee pulls away.

“Perhaps just a little too much,” Tom sniggers as his hand leaves Vix’s hip to palm Lee through his jeans.

“Both of you. Home. _Now,_ ” Lee growls. 

And the other two aren’t about to argue or object when he says it in _that_ tone with _that_ glint in his eye.

> 


End file.
